LEMON!
by velvetcat09
Summary: LEMON LEMON LEMON ! fic ga jelas tentang adegan M deidara , tapi ... kalo adegan M kenapa ratenya K ! bagi yang penasaran silahkan baca fic ga jelas nan ambal ini !


**LEMON !**

**

* * *

**Warning : OOC , Gaje , ambal ,one-shot , jeleknya minta uang .. eh .. minta apuunn , sangat dianjurkan untuk tidak membaca FF ini jika anda membenci fic ga jelas alurnya .

Note : Ide FF ini terlintas begitu aja di otak Yo waktu mau pulang naik antar jemput . bagi yang punya pikiran 'aneh-aneh' MUNGKIN bakal ketahuan abis baca FF ini … khu khu khu …

* * *

Di markas akatsuki ...

Deidara menjilatinya penuh 'nafsu' .dia menjilatinya , mengigitnya sekali . dia berulang kali mengerang keenakan . semburat pink samara-samar mewarnai pipinya . matanya terpejam keenakan . berulang kali dia melahap seluruh bagian 'benda' itu . dijilatnya lagi , kali ini lebih perlahan . tetesan-tetesan cairan membasahi mulutnya . dijilatnya ujung-ujung bibirnya . "manisnya…" gumamnya . Sasori yang duduk didepannya tiba-tiba menutup hidungnya . "ke toilet sebentar.." Sasori segera berlari ke kamar mandi . Deidara hanya bengong melihat rekannya ini .

Di kamar mandi …

"ugh…. Ha-harus dihentikan…" Sasori tampak menutup sebelah hidungnya dengan tangannya . darah merah menetes dari hidungnya , sepertinya dia mimisan melihat Deidara . Sasori mengambil selembar tissue dan menyumbatkannya di hidungnya . darah membasahi tissuenya . setelah mungkin sekitar 10 menitan , sasori membuang tissue bekas 'mimisannya' dan berjalan membuka pintu .

Betapa kagetnya Sasori melihat rekannya sedang melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi bersama tobi . Sasori melihat keselilingnya , dilihatnya hampir semua anggota akatsuki menutup hidungnya , dan semburat merah di pipi mereka . dan disini ekspresi para akatsuki :

- pein : menutup hidungnya dan wajahnya sangat-sangat menunjukan betapa mesumnya leader kita yang satu ini .

- konan : mukanya memerah semerah kepiting rebus yang siap di sajikan di meja makan .

- kisame : wajahnya berubah menjadi ungu , kulitnya yang BIRU bercampur dengan semburat MERAH di wajahnya akan menghasilkan warna UNGU .

- itachi : ekspresinya tidak jauh dari leader-sama / Pein . darah mengalir dari hidungnya dan dapat dilihat wajahnya menjadi pink-kemerahan .

- hidan : hidan pura-pura menutup kedua matanya dan bergumam "OMJ ! OMJ ! (oh my jashin)" , padahal hidungnya sudah mimisan melihat aksi deidara .

- kakuzu : kakuzu tampak kehilangan konsentrasi saat menghitung uangnya . di wajahnya muncul sedikit semburat pink . sepertinya dibalik cadarnya , hidungnya sudah mengeluarkan sedikit tetesan darah .

- zetsu : kedua bagian hitam dan putih zetsu sama-sama mengeluarkan cairan merah dari hidungnya . zetsu / kedua bagian hitam dan putih hampir saja menutup 'venus flytrap'nya , tapi sepertinya tidak jadi karena masih ingin melihat adegan 'hot' deidara.

- sasori : sepertinya sasori akan kekamar mandi lagi dan mengumpat-ngumpat kesal karena gagal untuk menghentikan tindakan deidara , sang partner tercinta .

- tobi : sekilas tobi terlihat santai dan tenang-tenang saja , tapi sebenarnya dia menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya dan mimisan dari balik topengnya.

- deidara : deidara tampak menikmati aksinya .

Setelah hampir 5 menit sasori berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar mandi , dia akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk mendatangi deidara . pas sekali , waktu sasori menghampiri deidara , deidara ternyata selesai melakukan kegiatannya .

"Minta lagi dong …." Deidara menunjukan wajah yang sangat-sangat imut , dengan harapan partnernya mau memberinya lagi .

"dei…." Suara sasori dibuat sedemikian lembut agar rekannya yang memiliki masalah dalam emosi ini mau mengerti .

"kita sudah kehabisan uang untuk membeli popsicle .. jadi sudah tidak bisa beli lagi …" sasori tampak memberi sedikit penekanan pada 'tidak bisa beli lagi' .

"….." deidara tampak terdiam .

10 detik …

20 detik …

30 detik …

40 detik …

50 detik …

1 menit …

"HUUWAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dengan cepat , sasori memberikan popsicle baru ke deidara . dia tidak ingin kejadian 2 hari yang lalu terulang kembali . deidara yang mengamuk dapat menghancurkan organ dalam telinga dan suaranya dapat terdengar dalam radius 50 km .

Sasori hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat rekannya yang imut-imut ini mengulum popsiclenya dengan antusias .

" haaahhh… kacauu…." (sasori)

"bisa makin parah penyakit mesum gw nih.." (pein)

"aduuhh… kalo begini terus , mukaku bakal bener-bener jadi merah selamanya !!" (konan)

"bisa-bisa wajahku jadi ungu selamanya !!??" (kisame)

"gawaat!! Bisa anemia gw kalo harus mimisan mulu pas ngeliat dia begituan .." (itachi)

"Oh My Jashiiin !!! keterlaluan si deidei !!! melakukan hal 'itu' dengan! popsicle!!" (hidan)

"Oh My Money !!! abis sudah uangku buat beli barang ga bermutunya si dei!!! BENCANAAA !!" (kakuzu)

"cilaka dua belas kalo gini mulu… " (zetsu putih)

"jadi ngiler ngeliatin popsicle si dei …" (zetsu hitam)

"punya senpai rasa lemon… punya tobi rasa jeruk…" (tobi)

"hmmmm…." (deidara)

**THE END**

**

* * *

**Yo : arigatou gozaimasu buat yang telah membaca … ^^

Sasori : ceritanya ga jelas…pendek banget lagi... bener-bener fic gagal...

Pein : sejak kapan gw punya penyakit mesum ?

Konan : sejak lahir ….

Kisame: gw itu BIRU bukan UNGU !!!

Itachi : mimisan terus emang bisa bikin anemia ya ??

Hidan : OMJ !! nih fic ga jelas banget awal ampe akhirnya ?!

Kakuzu: baguss…. Sekarang gw boke dan cadar gw jadi kemerah-merahan gara-gara mimisan …

Tobi : minta popsiclenyaaaaa….

Deidara: maauuu laaagiiiii….

Zetsu : hitam : miintaaaaaa

Putih : ada ada sajaaa….

Yo : maaaaaaaf kalo alur ceritanya ga jelas , endingnya ga jelas… isinya ga mutu … oyaaa… kalo tidak keberatan silahkan review … tinggal klik tombol hijau di bawah ini ..

All akasuki : JANGAN MAUU !!!!!!!

Yo : huhuhu… ja'at …. Hiksu … hiksu …. Huhuhu….

All akasuki : tinggalin yuk…mendingan ngacir ke mall dari pada ngeliatin author SGM nangis-ngangis ga jelas....

Yo : HUAAAAAA MUAAMIIII … YO DIBILANG SGM …

Mami : bodo amat….

Yo : KEJAAAMM !!!

Sasori : lebih baik kita tinggalkan author yang sedang nangis ga jelas ini dan silahkan review, caranya tekan tombol hijau di bawah ini dan tuliskan pesan-pesan anda tentang fic ga jelas nan ambal ini , dan jika ingin mereview , anda harus memiliki ID di ini..…

All akatsuki (- sasori) : KEPANJANGAN TAUK !!!!

Sasori : suka-suka gw dong.... mau panjang pendek...

All akasuki (- sasori) : SEBODO AMAT ....

Yo : sudah sudah... lebih baik kalian ikutan pundung baren yo ..

All akasuki : OGAAH !!!

Yo : baikalah.. hiks... silahkan review , flame juga boleh kok.. hiks ...


End file.
